Advances in electronic communication technologies have facilitated widespread distribution of media content. Personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other media content access devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or process various types of media content, such as video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia. The advent of computer technology and entertainment until now has continued to provide new media content and selection options for consumers.
With the development of compact and portable mobile devices, users are able to access multimedia content such as music and movie on personal mobile devices, anytime and anywhere. On the go, availability of content has allowed users to view content of their interests in a short span of time and in ways never possible using traditional broadcasting and reception techniques. When the technology is used effectively, the user experience is smooth and leads to user satisfaction.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.